1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microscopes and in particular to a support for an inverted microscope nosepiece.
2. Discussion of a Prior Art
Microscope mechanisms for adjusting the nosepiece relative to the stage have heretofore employed rocker arms biased against an operating cam by the weight of the nosepiece and its objectives whereby movement of the nosepiece toward the stage is effected by gravity, e.g. as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,135,817 and 3,768,885.
In such cases, the striking force of an objective accidentally contacting a specimen holder or the stage is minimal and inherently less than that usually required to cause appreciable, if any, harm to the objective.
In the system of an inverted microscope and/or others requiring direct mechanical linkage for adjusting nosepieces toward and away from the stage, the usual high mechanical advantage of the focusing mechanism fails to guard against and/or afford warning of accidental striking of the objective with damaging force.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an improved support for a microscope noisepiece wherewith accidental damage to objectives can be avoided in systems employing direct mechanical linkages for focusing.
Another object is to accomplish the foregoing with minimal alteration and/or complication of current focusing systems.
Still another object is to provide an objective support which permits the changing of prefocused nosepiece objectives without need for focusing adjustment of the support.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.